Gallatin Base
(Liberators-597)|continent = North America|interest = Headquarters of Liberators-597|notable_former_inhabitants = * Trisha Davis *Caeden Lymar *Shean Clay|notable_inhabitants = Liberators-597 members}}Gallatin Base '''is the office complex that serves as the center of operations and residential building for the members of ULC chapter L-597. It is located in Bozeman, Montana. History Gallatin Base was constructed for the express purpose of serving as the headquarters of Chapter-597, and remains in service for this purpose to date. Placed near the center of Bozeman, its position allows for both public visibility and ease of access to the town for the field agents stationed there. The base was designed to mesh with the surrounding buildings, in order to keep from alienating other architectural elements of the city or looking too out of place. In 2029, during the ULC-CLAW War, Gallatin Base was badly damaged when explosives were detonated in the Hangar, destroying many of its remaining jump jets and causing severe damage to the facility, rendering its aircraft launch capability inert. As a result Liberators-597 was crippled until repairs could be completed. Layout Gallatin consists of five stories aboveground, and two subterranean levels where utilities and sensitive equipment are stored for safety. The glass used in the building's exterior is 3.5 inches thick and composed of ballistic polycarbonate, which is rated to stop up to five impacts from a 5.56 mm bullet. '''Hangar The Gallatin Base facility is built around the large hangar that houses the chapter's single ACS-2 Aquila and squadron of V-25 jump jets. The hangar has a retractable roof that opens to allow the aircraft to take off, an can open partway to allow the smaller jump jets through, or fully to allow the large command jet to vertically take off. It is not accessible by aircraft incapable of VTOL. On the roof, helicopter pads are present for choppers to land. Floor Five Floor five contains the apartment-style housing in which field agents assigned to Liberators-597 are housed. Each apartment is 930 square feet, and contains basic household utilities such as a refrigeration unit, kitchenette, and laundry services. The apartments are placed next to the outside of the building, though the windows come with automatic blinds for the purposes of privacy. Doors are keyed to each individual agent's ID card or facial feature pattern, though the captain possesses a skeleton key-type override. Floor Four The fourth floor contains recreational and miscellaneous facilities such as an exercise and weightlifting room, common area, and the dining hall. It is open for use for both field agents and visitors. Floor Three Floor three is the meeting and planning area, in which three separate conference rooms are held. It also houses the logistics terminals for mission coordination and secure communication with both the Bunker and the Phoenix Complex. Floor Two The second floor houses offices for non-field agent personnel. This the medical office, forensics and laboratory technicians, as well as suspect and witness interview rooms. Floor One The first floor is the only one open to the public, where citizens are allowed to report findings pertinent to potential or ongoing investigations, as well as lodge official complaints directly. The doors are guarded by automated metal detectors, which are disabled temporarily when a ULC keycard passes through them in order to prevent unnecessary false positives from field agent equipment. Subterranean Level There are two subterranean sections to Gallatin Base. The first of which contains the armories and firing ranges in addition to secure storage lockers for evidence or confiscated weaponry. The second contains both the backup electrical generators that supply the building in case of power failure and the computer servers which manage the local database and secure internet connection, in addition to communications traffic.